We're So Starving
by Sithstrukk
Summary: Yes, they were hungry. Obi-Wan, Garen, Bant, and Siri were starving. Nothing was going to keep them from their delicious meal. Right?


**I wrote this about a month ago, but put off posting it because… it wasn't much. I hope you enjoy it all the same.**

_Ah, the mission is over,_ Siri thought with a sigh of relief. _Finally, I can't-_

"Foood!" a wild eyed Obi-Wan Kenobi burst through the door of the Temple cafeteria followed by Garen Muln and Reeft. Reeft's chunky legs bumped into tables as he discreetly stole bits and pieces of other people's meals; mumbling thanks as he crammed all he could into his mouth. Lean and tall, Garen and Obi-Wan barreled straight toward the dwindling meal line. Siri closed her eyes in annoyance as the two ravenous boys jockeyed for a position in line. Reeft soon followed with a not-nearly-satisfied burp. Yes; they were all famished. They were all exhausted. And food was a priority for everyone.

"Wow... Siri... How'd you beat us... here?" Obi-Wan panted as he clutched at his stomach.

"I came straight here," Siri said bluntly.

"So did we!" Garen chimed in. "Well, we did stop to use the refresher, and then Obi-Wan needed to change his-"

"Ahem," Obi-Wan cleared his throat purposefully. He held up a hand, closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply. His eyes popped open eagerly. "Smell that?" He asked them. Garen and Reeft followed his lead and closed their eyes to breathe in deeply. Siri stubbornly crossed her arms.

"Stew!" Reeft exclaimed. "And fresh bread!"

"And salad... with bacon on it!" Obi-Wan said excitedly.

"And-wait-" Garen exhaled sharply and inhaled again. Then his eyes popped open, his face shining with jubilation. "Pudding!"

"Pudding!" Obi-Wan and Reeft shrieked excitedly.

"Pudding," Siri shrugged. "Um, that's great, guys."

"You don't understand?" Obi-Wan gaped, aghast. "Siri Tachi, have you ever had pudding?"

"Of course I have," Siri replied hotly. "And I don't see what the big deal is."

"Let it go. The mission's made her tired," Garen said with a loud whisper in Obi-Wan's left ear. Siri scoffed.

Obi-Wan smiled at her as if with pity. "She'll feel better with pudding," he replied just as  
loudly.

"You know I can hear every word you're saying," Siri said tartly as she moved down the line and took a tray.

"We know you're eavesdropping," Reeft pointed out as he, Garen, and Obi-Wan took their trays.

_Wow, talk about Sith-brained_, Siri thought sourly. She fell silent as the processed down the meal line, taking bowls of stew and heaps of bacon-filled salad. They snatched globs of mashed potatoes and took cups of mineral water. Garen, Obi-Wan, and Reeft's exaggerated expressions of thanks to the cooks seemed to echo off the walls of their empty stomachs. Finally, they came to dessert; bowls of rich chocolate pudding. Dessert was always a treat reserved for Temple returns, but Siri took the smallest portion possible. She was disciplined enough to take things in moderation.

Her starved friends, however, had shed all of their Jedi discipline as the sweet aroma of chocolate went to their heads. They took the biggest bowls possible, servings intended for a three stomached adult. Still  
Siri had no doubt they would lick the bowls clean. She had seen them down an enormous tub of ice cream in minutes.

"Well," Obi-Wan was struggling to carry his tray. The three boys were struggling not to let a spoon or slice of lettuce topple onto the floor. "Where should we sit?"

Siri looked around. It was getting towards the end of the evening, but the room was still packed. She spotted a group of Padawans with their trays heading towards the door to eat somewhere else. "Let's go up to our quarters," she suggested. "This place is jammed."

"Agreed," Reeft promptly agreed, trying to nibble on a piece of meat. "Lead the way."

Siri guided them past tables and steered them towards the turbolift. "Watch your trays!" She snapped as Garen sidestepped a nearsighted Master and nearly crashed into her. Obi-Wan was holding his tray high to avoid a cluster of hypter Younglings, and Reeft was tottering around a table with Knights crammed around it. Honestly, boys lacked grace. It would be a miracle if they made it upstairs without spillage-or worse.

There were many obstacles to overcome. _Turbolift buttons, doorknobs, small sets of stairs… Qui-Gon and Tahl, _she grimaced. They had run off to find a private place. She hoped they stayed there.

"Alright," she instructed as they reached the turbolift. She had to use her elbow to press the button. "Alright, we can-oh!"

The turbolift had arrived, and the door was open. Inside were Qui-Gon and Tahl; passionately kissing without a care in the galaxy. Siri stifled a giggle as she glanced at the boys. They had each turned a unique shade of green.

She suddenly knew she'd be eating four meals and desserts that night.

**Hopefully I made you hungry. Unless you already were hungry.**


End file.
